


May I Take Your Order?

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Noctis has a Bad Day [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, just some cute fluff, poor noctis can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Noctis gets a job. Goddess help him. (Part of 'Noctis has a Bad Day' series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flickerlight for looking through this.

Noctis was having a bad day.

“Welcome to McCaelum's, may I take your order?”

There is a pause and then the sound of snickering, then a crinkle as the person on the other end of the box began to speak. 

Before that moment, Noctis was having a good first day of work. It was something he had been really nervous and embarrassed about; would the press find out and bug him all about it? Would they assume he was stripped of his title and thus destitute and in need of money? Or was it like a punishment, to be like the common folk? When he had moved into his own apartment it was splashed across the headlines for weeks…

All Noctis wanted was to make a bit of his own Gil and feel like a teenager for a little bit…. even if there was a plainclothes Kingsglaive staring at the congealed mess of what Noctis thought was once a fish sandwich in front of her not ten feet away.

He hadn’t even dared mention it to Gladio, Prompto, or Ignis, though he was sure Iggy knew. Iggy knew everything. 

Right. 

Iggy knew everything. 

Damn it. 

“Hi, I need fifteen double McCaelum burgers with cheese–two with no ketchup, one with no onion but double mayo, three with extra pickles, put some extra cheese on the one with the double mayo but make sure to layer it between the patties; two of those shitty health-nut burger things–OW, shit, don’t hit me! Lay off, man! Oh yeah, three mega Regis shakes–make sure they aren’t half melted this time. Make two chocolate and one vanilla. No, two vanilla and one chocolate. You know what just make three vanilla and three chocolate but make sure to give extra napkins because I am sure someone is gunna puke. Oh! We need five extra large orders of Tenebrae fries–no salt. Wait, did I tell you to make sure put hot peppers on the no ketchup burgers? Oh, and we need twenty boxes of the six-piece McChocobo nuggets, thirteen packs of barbecue sauce, but also you got that spicy sauce? Yeah, gunna need seven of them!”

The line crinkled again, and there was a pause before there was a voice of a little girl in the background, “I want a Prince Noctis meal! With apple juice!” 

“You heard her! She’ll take a dumbass prince who decided to try and get a part time job without mentioning it to his friends with an apple juice. Make sure she gets a toy–you got those moogle keychains?”

It took every goddess in the sky for Noctis to not throw his new headset into the small drive through window and quit, then and there. 

“Yes.” Noctis had to bite back any other response, because his new boss had her arms crossed in front of her as she stared at him like the scouring pad on top of her head. One hard gray eyebrow rose, and Noctis had to push his fingers into the cash register until he felt his nails ready to give way from the pressure. “I mean, yes sir. Understood.”

Laughter on the other end, then Gladio chuckled out, “Okay, you can repeat that back now.”

Yes.

Noctis had been having such a _good_ first day. 

Not so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to add me on tumblr! My name is rsasai


End file.
